


What To Do With an Unconscious Hajime

by BlookyBot



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, Fluff -ish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlookyBot/pseuds/BlookyBot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata gets sick and Komaeda has to look after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What To Do With an Unconscious Hajime

Komaeda didn’t really know how this scene happened. All he could see was what looked like a fatigued Hinata lying on the floor, unconscious. His face was red as if he were sick. Komaeda gave a small smirk. Poor guy must’ve tired himself out. He hesitated for a moment, wondering what he should do about this. Perhaps he should just walk away? Hinata probably wouldn’t want Komaeda’s company anyway. He was trash after all. But then again… He could take advantage of this situation too. 

So Komaeda chose the latter and picked him up bridal style, holding him close. Today was the day he’d show that he could be trusted by looking after him until he felt better. With a determined sparkle in eyes he hurried back his cottage with the sleeping Hinata in his arms. The albino was somewhat worried as he realised that the brunet was hotter than usual. Did the boy have a temperature? The fluffy haired boy sighed and squeezed the brunet gently as if he were reassuring him. Once he arrived at the cottage he placed Hinata on his bed and rushed off to get a cold towel. 

When he returned he saw the brunet had turned over onto his side. Komaeda couldn’t help but smile at the boy lying there. He looked so helpless and vulnerable. And it was cute. His delicate hands balanced the towel on his forehead and ruffled the brunet’s hair. 

“Oh my… It must be my lucky day. Seeing Hinata-Kun like this is a blessing.” Komaeda purred as his long, bony fingers ran along the other’s cheek. Komaeda blushed when Hinata murmured angrily in his sleep. A playful grin played on his features, wanting to tease Hinata more. He felt a little daring.

The albino’s hand stroked over Hinata’s shoulders and chest, jabbing his slender fingers into the boy’s sides, tickling him gently. When Hinata shivered he couldn’t help but chuckle and push on a little more. Komaeda shifted a little so he was looming over the sleeping brunet. The taller one leaned down to cover Hinata’s cheeks, and forehead with feather light kisses. Hinata groaned and tried to bat Komaeda away but Komaeda held the boy’s wrist, guiding his arm back down again. Komaeda felt like he should keep taking things further by running his tongue along the boy’s jawline and neck. Every now and again he’d nibble at the brunet’s earlobes, which had now become a delightful shade of pink. Was Hinata blushing because of the teasing or because of this illness? It didn’t matter. Komaeda was treasuring every moment of this…

He hesitated. The room was hot. And Komaeda was sweating, not sure if he was warm or just nervous. Komaeda hummed and buried his nose into the boy’s neck, nuzzling into him carefully when suddenly, he felt the boy under him stir after about an hour of teasing.

“Komaedahh… Stop fu… Fucking about…” Hinata glared at Komaeda. This time Komaeda was certain that Hinata was genuinely blushing and it wasn’t just a fever. A chuckle emerged from the boy looming over him.

“Oh, but Hinata-Kun, how could I resist?” Komaeda hummed softly, caressing the boy’s cheek. Hinata tried to sit up but he gently pushed the brunet down again. “Don’t try to move… You’re sick… Rest.” He adjusted the damp towel on Hinata’s forehead. 

Hinata grumbled and pouted up at the boy above him, his arms crossed. He tried to get up once more but ended up collapsing back on the bed, which earned a laugh from Komaeda. The luckster lay down behind him, spooning Hinata. 

“I’ll join you. Sleep, Hinata-Kun.” Komaeda’s voice was in a hushed and somewhat perverted tone as he pulled Hinata’s body close to his, exchanging their body heat. He saw the blush spread to Hinata’s ears once again and his heart fluttered.

Before sleep overcame his senses he had pressed a tender kiss to the other’s cheek.

“Sleep well.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. ;w; This is one of my first fics omg,,


End file.
